Nos-4-A2
Nos-4-A2 is an antagonist who appeared in the Disney cartoon series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. He was a robotic energy vampire created by Emperor Zurg as a way to defeat his nemesis Buzz Lightyear. He was voiced by , who also played Samuel T. Philander in The Legend of Tarzan. History Nos-4-A2 first appeared in the episode "NOS-4-A2", where he was mistaken for a cargo ship by Team Lightyear and brought over to Star Command, as part of Zurg's plan to take down Star Command. There, Nos-4-A2 emerged and attempted to take over Star Command, but XR manages to drain the vampire's energy, allowing Star Command to take Nos-4-A2 into custody. However, in "The Slayer", he escapes to Tradeworld, where he kills the adoptive robot parents of Savy among several other robots and plans on getting revenge on XR for foiling his plot, though this too failed as well. In the episode "Wirewolf", Nos-4-A2 cross path with Space Ranger Ty Parsec and bites him, turning Ty into Wirewolf. He expresses distaste at drinking blood, before fleeing from the pursuing rangers. He is later seen taking pieces of the destroyed green moon and leaving the area. In "Revenge of the Monsters", he recruited XL on his new plot to take over the universe by turning everyone into Wirewolves. To that end, Nos-4-A2 betrays Zurg by usurping control of Planet Z and turning all of Zurg's army of Hornets into Vampire Hornets. He then kidnaps Wirewolf as a means to use him to turn everyone in the galaxy into Wirewolves for himself to feast on, using Ty to power a weapon which drained him of his energy in a painful process. When XL realized he would also be consumed, he defected and helped Buzz and XR. He was defeated when Buzz Lightyear managed to destroy the device holding the Wirewolf, badly injuring Nos-4-A2 in the process. As he made one, last spiteful attempt to kill Buzz, the Wirewolf turned against him both because of the mistreatment and Ty's friendship with Buzz, where he was impaled and exploded, screaming. Personality Nos-4-A2 is eloquent, sophisticated and charismatic at all times. However, this is merely a weak facade that does not hide his true nature as a vicious, sinister predator. He is also cunning and manipulative, devising a scheme to turn all organic life into machines he could feast on. Nos-4-A2 displays chilling sadism in his attacks upon others, taking obvious delight in inflicting harm. Though he acknowledges Zurg as his father, this doesn't prevent him from nearly killing the latter. Nos-4-A2 holds a permanent grudge against XR for his "betrayal" of him during his attempt to take over Star Command. Whenever he is given the chance, Nos-4-A2 will try and take his revenge on XR, making it very clear he intends to brutally torture the robot in one such instance. Trivia *He is the only Toy Story villain who actually permanently dies, as well as onscreen. *His name is a playful yet allegorical pun on the name of the famous vampire film Nosferatu. Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creation Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Creator Category:Usurper Category:Spy Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Cannibals Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Warlords Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Slaver Category:Supremacists Category:Pawns Category:Magic Category:Conspirators Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Elementals Category:Minion Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Right-Hand Category:Monarchs Category:Dark Forms Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Titular Category:Comedy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Parody/Homage Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Game Changer Category:Egotist Category:Genderless Category:Neutral Evil